Tetangga Masa Gitu?
by Nona Hitam Manis
Summary: Ketika Seita mempunyai tetangga baru, dan setiap malam suara aneh selalu muncul.


Hallo, perkenalkan namaku Seita. Aku tinggal bersama mamaku dan kakakku, kak Tsukky. Kami tinggal di apartemen yang ada di distrik Yoshiwara, di distrik ini memang terkenal karena banyak apartemen dan rumah orang-orang kaya, padahal aslinya nggak kok. Nah, sekarang aku mau cerita ke kalian. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ada pasangan baru di apartemen kami, kata mama mereka baru saja menikah. Cuma anehnya, kok tiap malam aku selalu mendengar suara wanita dianiaya yah? Dan kenapa setiap paginya tante Kagura sama om Okita kok baik-baik aja yah? Aku bingung. Mari simak berita selengkapnya!

* * *

Tetangga Masa Gitu?

By Nona Hitam Manis

 _Ooc, typo is everywhere_ , gaje, humor garing bagaikan krispy, jelek, dan segala macam kejelekan lainnya.

Gintama hanya milik Sorachi-sensei seorang, tetapi cerita ini tetap milik author! Dilarang keras copas dan plagiat!

Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

 _Hari Senin, tanggal 5 januari 20XX_

Aku membuka ikatan tali sepatuku, saat itu jam 1 siang dan aku baru saja pulang sekolah. Aku melihat dua orang pria dan wanita, tampaknya mereka akan menghuni apartemen sebelah karena mereka membuka pintu apartemen itu. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka, jadi aku masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mencari mama sekalian mencari makanan.

Kak Tsukky sedang duduk di meja makan, tampaknya kakak sedang membaca buku novel yang dibelikan oleh kak Gintoki, pacarnya kak Tsukky. Aku pun duduk dan mulai makan nasi goreng buatan mama dengan lahap. Mama juga makan bersama kami.

"Ma, disebelah ada penghuni baru ya?" Tanyaku sambil melihat mama, mama tersenyum.

"Iya, itu tante Kagura sama om Okita. Mereka baru saja menikah, yang kemarin kita pergi undangan itu loh."

"Yang itu ya, hmmm..."

"Seita, malam ini tidur sama mama ya?"

"Eh, tapi malam ini Seita mau belajar ma."

"Belajar sama mama aja. Nanti mama ajarin sekalian."

"Ya sudah deh. Malam ini Seita tidur sama mama." Aku menghabiskan nasi gorengku kemudian meminum air putih. Aku meminta tolong kak Tsukky agar membantuku untuk membeli buku Matematika di toko buku dekat rumah dan kak Tsukky setuju.

Saat kami di toko buku, aku melihat tante Kagura. Tampaknya tante Kagura sedang mencari buku juga, di belakangnya terlihat seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya masih SMA. Cuma anehnya, kok tante Kagura memanggilnya Baka Aniki ya? Padahal laki-laki itu terlihat seperti pelajar. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membayar bukuku. Hari berganti malam, aku telah menyelesaikan sesi belajarku, aku pergi ke kamar untuk merapikan buku yang akan kupakai besok hari, saat itulah aku mendengar suara yang aneh.

"B-baka! Hentikan, iti s-s-sakit~"

"Diam saja, China."

"Pelan-pelan bodoh! Dasar master sadis!"

Dan berbagai macam bunyi lainnya. Kemudian aku mendengar suara cambuk dan jeritan tertahan, saat itu aku sudah ketakutan dan langsung pergi ke kamar mama, lupa menyiapkan buku-bukuku karena terlalu takut. Paginya aku hendak berangkat sekolah dan melihat tante Kagura sedang berbicara bersama om Okita, wajah tante Kagura memerah, entah karena apa.

* * *

 _Hari Kamis, tanggal 8 januari 20XX_

Pagi ini sekolah libur karena rapat guru, aku pun memilih untuk tidur. Saat aku nyaris menuju alam mimpi, lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara aneh. Suara tante Kagura, sepertinya setengah meminta tolong, namun tiba-tiba suara itu berhenti, seperti mulut tante Kagura disumpal oleh sesuatu. Aku akhirnya pergi kekamar mama dan tidur bersama mama lagi. Ini sudah yang ke 50 kalinya aku mendengar suara aneh itu. Kira-kira setiap hari ada 5 atau 10 kali suara seperti itu, sangat menyebalkan.

* * *

 _Hari Sabtu, tanggal 10 Januari 20XX_

Kali ini, aku memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar tamu saja. Aku memindahkan barang-barang penting seperti baju-baju dan mainanku ke kamar tamu. Aku sudah lelah mendengar suara-suara aneh yang dihasilkan oleh om dan tante Okita.

* * *

Kagura menutup kedua matanya, wajahnya memucat tatkala hantu sodako itu muncul. Teriakan Kagura terdengar ketika Sougo membuka paksa matanya dan memperlihatkannya sosok hantu sodako yang sedang muncul itu.

"Baka!" Teriak Kagura, tangannya memukul sang suami yang tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat wajah pucat sang istri. Kagura sangat kesal, namun kekesalannya berganti saat hantu itu muncul lagi tiba-tiba.

* * *

Author's Note: Maafkan author karena membuat fic nistha ini. Author terinspirasi ketika melihat sebuah komik di FB, sejak saat itu author selalu kepikiran dan akhirnya membuat fic nistha ini. Selamat hari raya imlek bagi yang merayakan!


End file.
